


Peter In My Pocket

by Nrem511



Series: Short and sweet Spideypool [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Besotted Wade, Costumes, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Macro/Micro, Microphilia, Miniature Peter, Mutual Masturbation, Naughty, One Shot, Oral Sex, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter is 23, Peter is Not Impressed, Protective Wade Wilson, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Size Kink, True Love, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, spideypool-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: When Peter has an accident at work the outcome is surprising to say the least. Wade is tasked with taking care of his boyfriend, something he takes VERY seriously.A story about how size isn't everything.Originally posted on 13/01/2020Reposted 19/04/2020 after updating the grammar and spelling.Thank you for reading. This story was so fun to write xoxoxox
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Short and sweet Spideypool [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532615
Comments: 6
Kudos: 255





	Peter In My Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
>  I recently created a new account for sharing my work and other stuff so a few more followers would be amazing 💖💖💖💖

  
"Wade is that you?"

"Hey if it isn't old Steel Balls. What up Iron Babe?"

"Eh listen, we have a bit of a situation with Peter."

"A situation?"

"Yeah erm..something happened to him in the lab."

"What did you do to my Baby Boy?"

"No..nothing. I mean yes I was there, but it was an accident."

"Holy shit, he better be okay Iron Lung or you and I are going to have a very big problem."

"He's fine, well not entirely, but he's not hurt...just eh..look can you come over here?" 

"I'm already out the door."

Twenty minutes later Wade marched into Stark Tower.

"Where's Peter?"

Tony came running down the hall all smiles and nods.

"Wade, great to see you buddy. Peter's just fine. He's in the lab, but eh ...well you better come and see for yourself. Oh and he's not happy, in fact he's furious, so you've been warned." Tony patted Wade's shoulder and lead the way to the lab.

"So, where is he? Petey?" Wade was looking round the lab, there was no sign of Peter. Then he heard a strange high-pitched noise coming from the other side of the space, like squeaking. "Erm I think you got mice in here."

Tony shook his head and walked towards the noise beckoning Wade to follow.

"That's no mouse...see for yourself."

Wade peered over at one of the counters and could see something moving. As he got closer the squeaking started sounding more like words and his eyes focussed on what looked like an action figure of Spider-Man. Wade laughed.

"Ha ha very funny, Yeah it's a cute doll. You can come out now Peter....OH...WHAT?" Wade's mouth fell open as he stared at the miniature hero stamping his feet on the counter.

"Wade? Look at me! I'm stuck in this little body!" Tiny Peter was clenching his fists and kicking the surface of the counter. Tony had given him the suit from a Spidey figurine to wear.

"Oh Em Gee....oh this is too cute. Peter you have no idea how adorable you look right now. You are so itty bitty and AH look at your miniature hands...ohhhhh my heart." Wade was cooing over the angry little web shooter as he sulked and huffed.

"How did my angel pie end up like a little pixie? Oh god it's not permanent is it? I mean we could totally make it work, but there would have to be some _adjustments_." Wade poked Peter's side with his finger and the scowling mini hero toppled over. 

"Hey! Be careful!" Peter squeaked as he sat on the counter pulling angry faces at Wade and Tony.

The two men glanced over at each other, both struggling not to laugh at the sheer indignance in Peter's shrill voice. Wade swallowed and put on a serious face. 

"So Stark, firstly what the hell happened and how long is this going to last?" Wade looked down at Peter as he sat with his arms crossed and a frown on his micro-sized face. He couldn't take his eyes off him.

_Oh boy I didn't think he could be any cuter. I just want to hold him against my cheek._

"Peter tripped in the lab and accidentally fell into the laser beam of the Minimizer we've been designing. It's actually very interesting as he's officially the first human being to try it, although he didn't actually volunteer... We think because of his Spider DNA the effects were pretty instant and considering his fast metabolism hopefully it will wear off in a couple of days....truth is it's hard to calculate, but that's a pretty good guess. It's definitely not permanent." Tony was trying to reassure both Wade and Peter, but the latter just glared at him. 

"Ohhh Baby Boy don't look so angry. I mean, not only does that make you even more _endearing,_ but it's pointless. You're going to be itsy bitsy Spider for a few days and I will look after you. Ohhhh it's like having my very own personal living breathing Spidey doll, a Peter In My Pocket...we can have so much _fun_." Wade gave the sulking mini-Peter a devious side eye.

_Ohhhh I've got tingles in my tendrils...why does miniature Peter turn me on? I bet he looks amazing naked ...oh no that's wrong....or is it?_

_I want to taste his Lilliput lollypop....bad Wade._

Peter could see the cogs turning in his boyfriend's head as he stared down at him with glazed eyes and a naughty grin. He didn't like the look he was giving him. 

"Hey ...you better not be getting any ideas Mr Man. I might only be six inches tall, but I can still kick your ass...I've still got Spidey strength." Peter cried, his voice sounded cartoonish.

"Erm actually, no you haven't...the effects of the laser will have diminished all your usual powers. I'm very sorry Peter, you're going to need Wade to look after you." Tony winced as Peter screeched at him in a tiny rage.

Wade felt bad, he didn't want his sweetheart to feel unhappy. He would get him some more clothes and some doll's furniture so he could feel comfortable. He would give his itty bitty boyfriend everything he needed.

_In more ways than one....oops._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as they got back to their apartment Wade placed Peter on the coffee table and sat on the sofa opposite. He stared in awe at his scaled-down boyfriend who currently stood wide-legged, arms folded with an angry grimace on his face.

"What are you looking at? I get it..I'm small, but I'm still me! Did you get the things from the store? I feel stupid in this crappy Spidey outfit, it's all wrong." Peter started peeling off the model Spider-Man suit, much to Wade's pleasure. He clocked The Merc's grin and stopped after freeing one arm. "Oh no Mr Pervert you're not treating me like one of your messed up fantasies, close your mouth your breath smells of burritos." Peter punched at Wade's jaw and laughed. 

_He has no idea how hot it would be if he tore the suit off and covered me in kisses._

"Ouch you naughty little bug, what was that for? I've been out and got you some nice things and you punch me? Hmph...you're not too tiny to be spanked." He pinched Peter's butt with his thumb and forefinger making him yelp, except it sounded like a little cheep.

Wade grabbed his bag and started unpacking various items he'd purchased to give Peter an easier time while dealing with his new size. He placed a small chair and table in front of the grumpy little man and smiled as Peter's face lit up. Then he gave him some doll sized clothes, stuff he got from the action figure section and a few _other_ outfits which he was keeping hidden for the moment.

_For when he's more ...shall we say...comfortable with himself...and me._

_Don't judge me....it will be super cute and hot all in one._

Peter reached up and stroked Wade's jaw when he saw the things he'd bought. 

There was a small plate and cup and teeny cutlery and he'd even got him a bed in case he needed his own space. 

"Don't you want me to sleep in bed with you?" Peter pouted sulkily.

"Of course I do, but I was scared in case I rolled over and crushed you. I could put the little bed next to my pillow so we'll be close Baby Boy." Wade kissed Peter's head and his elf-like face blushed as he fluttered his teensy eyelashes at his big lover.

_Holy macaroni he's like a handful of pure starlight...ah...my heart can't take it._

"Wade?" Peter chirped.

"Yes tiny Spider?" The Merc smiled softly.

"Would you like to take my suit off?" Peter bit his lip and shyly looked up through his doll-like lashes. Wade let out a strained sigh.

"Yes please, I think you know I'd like nothing more." Wade could feel the crotch area of his pants tightening.

_Ohhhh this is gooooood. Thank you Universe for this very special moment...I think I'm going to cry._

Peter giggled as Wade very carefully took hold of his arms and worked them out of the suit. He was trying to be extra considerate, not wanting to harm his delicate limbs. Peter pulled a face, he wanted Wade to be a bit more _vigorous._

"Tear it... ehm...please." Peter gave Wade a little wink and wiggled his miniature hips.

"Can I do it with my teeth?" Wade's eyes flickered with mischief.

"Bite it Wade!" Peter squealed as The Merc tore into the small suit, exposing the mini web shooter's bare body.

Wade sat back and gazed at Peter as he stood naked before him on the coffee table. He was still the same person, but somehow he looked even more beautiful now he had been minimized. He filled The Merc's heart with wonder.

"Peter, you make me so happy. I want to kiss you all over." Wade smiled as he saw the look on his boyfriend's face. He leant forward and stroked him tenderly. Peter stepped closer to Wade and touched his cheek. 

"I'm all yours sweetheart....kiss me, taste me, do it all." He placed a miniscule kiss on Wade's jaw and inhaled deeply as The Merc lightly rubbed his lips against Peter's face and shoulders.

"Ah it tickles." Peter squeezed his eyes shut as Wade traced over his shrunken body with the tip of his tongue. 

"Oh your tiny nipples are amazing. I'm trying to be gentle, but it's tricky because I just want to eat you up." Wade's heart was on fire as he admired his lover with dewy eyes. "Would you like me to lick you lower down? It looks really stiff Peter, like it needs some attention."

_Like a teeny weeny sugar cane waiting to be tasted....ohhhh it's going to be so sweet._

Peter blushed so hard he could barely speak. He nodded his head sharply and hid his face. He sat in the palm of Wade's big hand, it was warm and safe and he wanted nothing more than to feel his hot wet mouth round his crotch. He spread his thighs and peeked through his fingers at Wade's delighted face.

"Oh Baby Boy you are so incredible." Wade moved down to Peter's minute erection and flicked it softly with the tip of his eager tongue. He rolled his eyes back and sighed as he closed his mouth round the whole of Peter's crotch. There was a hint of saltiness from the pre-cum leaking out of the web shooter's miniature cock. Wade rolled it round his mouth, tasting Peter, nibbling him. 

_I think this is actually the moment Deadpool officially dies...oh my god._

"Oh Wade...ahh it feels so warm. I have never felt anything so good...I think I'm going to come...I can't hold it in...ahhh oh please...oh no...it's too much." Peter arched his little back as he lay down on Wade's hand. He was clinging on to the big strong fingers as he grinded his tiny hips in to Wade's sucking mouth. His legs were up round The Merc's cheeks clenching as he reached a breathtaking climax. Wade opened his mouth as Peter exploded over his large tongue. The miniscule white strands lacing over his taste buds. Peter bit his lip so hard at the horny sight he drew blood.

Wade grinned as he licked his lips and nuzzled Peter's mini torso with his nose. "Oh my special fun-sized angel you taste so good, I think it's even sweeter than before. You are driving me wild." He felt a surge of love and desire for his beautiful man. The trust Peter was placing in him was melting his heart. He wanted to treat him right, make him feel like he was the most special person on earth.

_Right now he really is._

Peter lay on Wade's hand panting with his face all flushed. His little body had a sheen of sweat over it and he trembled slightly as he felt a chill. He curled up into a tiny ball and shivered. 

"Oh my sweet baby spider are you cold? Here wait, let me get naked and horizontal and you can lie on my chest, it's nice and warm. Wade carried him into the bedroom and quickly stripped off while Peter sat on his pillow. He got into position and placed the undersized hero over his sternum, pulling a sheet up just so Peter's head was sticking out the top. The mini web shooter lay flat on his front with his legs and arms spread out so as to get every inch of warmth he could. Wade's body was like a heater and the sound of his heartbeat echoing through his ribcage was the most soothing noise Peter had ever heard.

"I love you Wade." Peter whispered it to himself as he drifted off to sleep feeling the motion of his lover's body. 

After a couple of hours the small hero woke to the sound of Wade snoring lightly. Peter was all snug and settled, but he felt strangely aroused lying naked on The Merc's scarred torso. His groin was aching at the memory of Wade's lips closed around him and he could feel the ridges in his lover's skin as he rubbed himself against Wade's chest. A sneaky thought entered his mind as he climbed up on to all fours and slipped under the sheet, seeking out Wade's abdomen and what lay beneath.

_I bet it looks huge ....I want to hold it....climb on it....lick it._

Peter carefully crept down to Wade's crotch and inhaled deeply as he came face to face with his large semi erect cock. It was lying upwards on his lower belly and Peter lay beside it with the length of his naked body. It was already longer than his petite frame and he knew the minute he started touching it it would grow bigger. He reached down to stroke himself as he placed his lips on the warm soft skin, giving it a little lick. It was salty, but not unpleasant. He'd never really noticed how Wade tasted before. Everything was enhanced, including his scent. It made Peter feel intensely turned on. He put his arms round the big member and climbed up so he could lie over it. Slowly he started grinding his tiny hard-on against the uneven skin, feeling the veins and scars beginning to pulse beneath him. It was amazing. He could actually feel Wade's erection increasing as he held on.

"Ah Peter? Ohhh that is so nice, where are you, is that your hand? OH...oh my god....I forgot. Are you okay? This feels so good. Please can I watch? This is like every wet dream ever invented times a thousand...how did I get this lucky?" Wade lifted the sheet and his eyes were like saucers as he looked down at mini Peter straddling his erection with his entire naked body. He was rubbing himself up and down. His arms stretched right round the thick shaft, moving it in sliding motions. He crawled up further to the tip. As the skin stretched back Wade's cockhead was taut and shiny with precum edging out as Peter caressed it with his miniature hands.

Wade was a total wreck, whimpering and groaning at the sensation of his lover's doll sized hands smoothing over his dick tip. He wailed as Peter started licking round the slit, coaxing the pre-cum out, smearing it around with his teeny fingers. He was using his whole body to stimulate Wade to a climax. The Merc could feel his micro lover's rock hard erection dragging along the underside of his cock. All his senses were on hyper alert. He knew it wouldn't take much more to make him come. He could hear Peter's high pitched voice moaning and huffing. Wade watched him as he rode his cock back and forth. The friction of his scars made Peter's tiny crotch erupt as he cried out, still hugging Wade's length. 

The sight of Peter coming so intensely while his whole miniscule body worked Wade's cock was enough to push The Merc over the edge. He reached down to hold Peter in place and as he came with such force his seed exploded all over himself and the tiny hero. 

"Jesus Wade....I'm drowning....help." Wade snapped out of his euphoria to see Peter covered in cum looking decidedly unimpressed. It was quite literally dripping off him. The Merc sniggered as he picked Peter up and got a tissue to wipe him clean. 

"Sorry my little spider pixie, but that was mind blowing." Wade kissed him softly on his chest, making sure to stick his tongue out and lick a strip all the way from Peter's knees up to his shoulders. He squeaked his annoyance at everything being too wet.

"I may as well have a bath seeing as I'm covered in your bodily fluids. Much as I love you Wade you come like a fire hose....holy shit." Peter laughed like a cartoon chipmunk and Wade felt his heart melt like butter on a hot summer's day.

The big Merc filled a ramen bowl with warm soapy water and lifted Peter in. His elfin face beamed as he lay back in the water and kicked his feet in the air. He dipped under and resurfaced looking flushed and sleek. Wade massaged a fingertip of shower gel into his hair and teeny back and Peter hummed and sighed at his gentle touch. He slid under the water again to wash the soap off and reemerged looking all pink and fresh. Wade's eyes sparkled as he watched him. He felt even more besotted than usual. 

_Wait till he sees the cute outfits I bought him._

"Petey are you hungry? I could make you a snack." Wade handed him a dry wash cloth that was akin to a bath towel for Peter's size. The pint-sized hero nodded vigorously to Wade's suggestion.

"Oh yes please my belly is rumbling. I haven't eaten since this morning." He warbled as he wrapped himself in the soft fabric. He felt a pressure in his bladder. "Ehm Wade...I need to pee, could you lift me onto the toilet seat please, but could you hold me I'm scared I'll fall in." Peter's cheeks were crimson as Wade helped him up.

"Ok you ready? I'll look away so you don't have to feel shy." Wade grinned as he heard the light sound of Peter's trickle hitting the water. 

_Even his pee is cute._

Wade carried Peter into the living room and placed him on the sofa with some of the more casual outfits he'd found for him. The other _interesting_ items were still in the bag. He left him to try stuff on while he prepared them a snack.

The teeny web shooter knew his boyfriend's sneaky mind too well. He knew that Wade would not let a chance like this pass without enticing Peter to indulge in some of his more _imaginative_ wishes.

_I'm guessing my naughty Deadpool has something hidden in that bag. You can't fool me Wade Wilson I know all your kinks and dressing me up in frilly costumes is definitely one of them....especially now I'm the size of your favourite Barbie Doll._

Peter spied the bag on the floor beside the sofa and he climbed down to take a look. Wade was singing to himself in the kitchen, oblivious to his Lilliputian lover's covert efforts at uncovering his secrets. 

Inside the bag were three outfits. A sheer pastel pink Babydoll with a fluffy trim and frilly neckline, combined with teensy pink briefs. A cheerleader outfit with a short green sweater, white skirt, knee high socks, ruffled panties and cutesy pompoms. And finally a sparkly red cocktail dress with slinky shoulder straps and a thigh high slit. Peter dragged them all out and laughed as he selected one to wear. He quickly got dressed and smiled to himself as he felt quite nice and it fit better than he expected. He knew Wade would lose his mind when he saw him.

"Hey sweet cheeks I've probably made too much but we can save some....Peter? Where are you?" Wade had a slight panic in his voice as he looked round.

"Hey big boy over here....I've got a surprise for you." Peter emerged from behind the sofa arm and gave Wade a playful curtsey. The Merc's eyes nearly fell out of his skull when he saw what Peter was wearing. 

He'd opted for the cheerleader outfit as he gave Wade his sweetest smile and shook the pompoms at him. His miniscule navel peeked out from below the sweater and Wade almost dropped the food when Peter turned round and bent over, flashing his frilly panties.

"Holy shit it's....oh it's perfect. Baby Boy you look unbelievable." The Merc sat down on the sofa and lifted Peter on to his lap. He was transfixed as his micro boyfriend twirled round and wiggled his hips while he shimmied the pompoms in Wade's direction. His high-pitched giggle was infectious and Wade had the broadest smile Peter had ever seen. He looked genuinely happy and that filled the tiny hero with warmth and affection for his giant man.

_Look at him, so soft, I love him so much._

"So, where's this food? I'm starving." Peter jumped on to the coffee table and sat on his little chair. Wade put a teaspoon of chili sauce and some crunched up tortilla chip on to the tiny plate and placed some strands of grated cheese over the top. Peter took his spoon and started shoveling in the food. He was ravenous. Wade stared with total fascination at his teeny-weeny mouth, his sweet little tongue licking his miniscule sauce tinted lips. It was like watching a magical being.

_He's like a fairy, all he needs now is some wings...oh that would be totally precious._

They finished eating their food together and washed it down with some soda. The bubbles making Peter sneeze as he slurped from his special down-sized cup. He leant back on his chair and rubbed his belly. He looked across at Wade and suddenly felt all clingy, like he needed some comfort with his man. He climbed over on to his big thighs and leant against him, feeling his body warmth glowing through his t-shirt.

"You want to snuggle Baby Boy? Come up here, I'll lean back." Wade lay against the backrest and placed Peter on one of his pecs. He looked down at his sparkly brown eyes as he watched Wade's face. He knew he was looking at his scars, they must look strange on that scale. He felt him reach up and stroke his neck and jaw. It felt nice, like a little whisker brushing against his skin. 

Peter could see Wade was enjoying his attention when without warning something hard and warm extended beneath the t-shirt against his crotch. Peter gasped and realised it was Wade's nipple. He smirked as he started moving slowly against it, rubbing his genitals against the rigid form. He let out the smallest of yelps the more turned on he became and didn't notice Wade gazing down at him.

"You like that my sexy spider? How about I take my shirt off? Then you can really enjoy yourself....and I can watch." Peter blushed as Wade moved him aside and removed his shirt. He placed the diddy cheerleader back on his chest. He lifted up Peter's skirt with his thumb and could see a tiny wet patch on the panties. He gently moved the seam to one side so he could see Peter's erection, pushing against it slightly with his fingertip. The mini hero's legs trembled and he collapsed onto his knees, whining with the need for more. Wade slipped off the panties and moved him back over to his nipple.

Peter straddled the puckered nip as it protruded upwards. He was going crazy rubbing himself against it, letting his precum coat the nipple, making it shiny and slippery. Wade held the skirt up so he could get a good view. It was blowing his mind to see something so inexplicably horny. 

_Oh Peter...you have no idea...I will never forget this beautiful sight._

Peter stopped for a moment to catch his breath. His minute chest was heaving and his face was bright red from all his efforts. His hard-on rested against the nipple.

"You look tired sweet pea, why don't you let me help you. Come over here, show me what you got my little spider." Wade placed Peter on the arm of the sofa on all fours and gently spread his mini butt cheeks apart. The tiniest pinkest hole Wade had ever seen was ready to be teased. He gently rubbed it with the tip of his tongue. Peter moaned and arched his back as he pushed himself against Wade's mouth.

The Merc lifted him up and sat him wide-legged on his mouth as he lay back on the sofa. He used his pointed tongue to play with Peter's opening and encouraged him to jerk off. At the same time Wade took hold of his own erection and started pleasuring himself with long tight strokes. The sensation was incredible. His tongue felt strong and determined and Peter was crying and squealing as he rolled his hips into Wade's hot mouth while he tugged at his needy erection. Wade moaned, the vibrations sending jolts of pleasure through Peter. He couldn't get enough of his delicious miniature ass.

_If I die now it will all have been worth it for this one gorgeous moment._

Wade increased his strokes, abusing his own hard cock while he intensely sucked and licked Peter's behind. He knew the tiny hero must be sore and needing a release, so he curled his tongue round and rubbed his balls and underside of his teeny member while Peter frantically masturbated. The cheerleader skirt was flapping up and down as he pushed himself right to the edge of a climax.

They came in unison, both crying out as their mutual orgasm consumed them. Peter let go over Wade's bottom lip and chin, the thin white strands forming a pattern as more seed escaped. Wade shot out all over his abdomen, milking himself to completion. Their breathing was shallow and staggered as they recovered from their exertion. Peter climbed down on to Wade's chest and sat there panting as The Merc licked his lip and chin clean. He smiled to himself as he used his t-shirt to wipe his belly. 

"You alright my sweet sexy spider? You drive me crazy you know that right? Not just because you are super cute and fun-sized right now, but because I love you and you let me be myself. I don't know anybody who would allow me to do the things I do with you. All my weird quirks and dirty fantasies are never an issue, you accept me for who I am. Thank you Peter, for everything you do." Wade nuzzled Peter's belly, just below the green sweater. "You can take the outfit off if you like, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Nope, I like it. I think I might keep it on. And later....when it's bed time...I'm going to wear that sassy little pink number....I mean where did you even find that?" Peter chirped with joy as he kissed the tip of Wade's nose. "I know you think I indulge all your desires, but Wade they're my desires too. Seeing your smiling face fills me with happiness. If I didn't want to do something I would say no. I love you Wade, now and always. You and me, we're a special team." Peter flung his arms round Wade's neck. Happy tears rolled down The Merc's cheeks..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For two more days Wade cared for his itty bitty Spider. His beaming smile never left his face once. He clothed him, bathed him, fed him and catered to his every whim. In return Peter paraded about in a multitude of outfits Wade bought for him and allowed The Merc to live out his happy fantasies. Peter never had so many mind-numbing orgasms in his life. He felt content and secure, knowing his big lover was watching over him. 

While he was enjoying all the special attention and novelty of his reduced size, Peter was beginning to miss his every day existence. Most of all he missed being Spider-Man. It made him realise that even though spending all this time with Wade was cosy and happy, he needed his independence. It's what kept the balance right between them. He knew if he stayed small too long Wade's overexuberant _helpfulness_ would start to annoy him. He was clingy enough as it was, but now he had gone full nanny.

_With added perks of course._

Wade was in his own little dream world. He was devoted to tiny Peter, just as much as he was attached to regular-sized Peter, except in this case he was tasked with being his protector and care-giver. Two roles Wade took very seriously. His teensy lover wanted for nothing in and out of the bedroom. Wade was quite happy to look after the miniature hero like this forever. 

_Although....I do miss him webbing me up now and then...and his peachy ass sitting on my cock. Oh and I miss kissing him, like really kissing him, full on tongues and lip nibbles._

_Hmph...I miss my Webs._

On day three Wade was lying in bed asleep when he felt something familiar happening beneath the sheets. He was half in a dream, still picturing tiny Peter naked writhing against his large erection. This was different. This felt too good, like when regular Peter used to take him in his mouth. Wade's eyes popped open. He lifted the sheet and there to his relief was a mess of brown hair and a pair of shiny seductive eyes glancing up at him. Peter was sucking him like his life depended on it and it didn't take long before Wade was grabbing onto the back of his boyfriend's head and grinding as deep as he could into Peter's throat. He felt himself come so hard it made the web shooter gag and cough. Wade quickly released his grip, apologising and stroking his beautiful man. 

"It's okay baby, I'm fine. I woke up as my regular size and I felt two things, horny and hungry. So, I took one look at you and thought you seemed good enough to eat." Peter gave Wade a wicked smile and kissed him, _full on tongues and lip nibbles_ , just how The Merc liked it. When they came up for air they both gazed at each other. 

Wade gathered Peter up in his arms and squeezed him, wanting to feel his supple muscly body close to his. In that moment he realised just how much he had missed holding his lover. He would do anything for him, always and forever, but he felt glad to have _regular_ Peter back.

"I'm glad you're back sweet cheeks. Pocket Peter was beyond cute and we had lots of fun...some of it soooo naughty, but I prefer life-size Peter....I can hold him in my arms. I love you Baby Boy. I hope I did everything right, all I want is for you to be a happy spider." Wade's heart overflowed with love and emotion. 

"Wade, you treated me better than anybody could, even myself. I felt secure and happy, like nothing could ever harm me. You made me feel so special and oh boy I will never ever forget how good your mouth felt, or the _interesting_ experience of almost drowning in your cum. One thing that was _very special_ Wade, I liked rubbing my whole body on your cock....oh my god...so hot. That's going to give me happy dreams for a very long time." Peter's face blushed bright red as he giggled into Wade's arms. "I love you my sweet soft man".

"One thing I will miss, those cute little outfits. Oh boy you looked so amazing. So, eh...maybe we could get some others....ones in your size...you know...like to play with?" Wade bit his lip as he watched Peter's face. The web shooter's lips curled into a smile and he winked at The Merc.

"Okay...but I get to choose them myself. Don't worry they will be just as naughty. I know _exactly_ what you like remember? Wade I meant what I said. I really do love you so much and I am so grateful for the way you looked after me. We _are_ a special team, don't ever forget it." Peter snuggled into Wade and sighed deeply. He was right where he wanted to be.

Wade closed his eyes, his heart full of happy stars all dancing about. In his mind he could see tiny Peter blowing him a kiss, it was full of stardust and sparkles. He waved back and the mini hero disappeared in a cloud of rainbows. Wade felt peaceful. 

_Goodbye Peter In My Pocket, I won't ever forget you._

_Thank you for our dreamy time together._

He glanced at his full-sized Peter and knew how lucky he truly was.

_I love you Baby Boy, now and always._

_Our special team....Deadpool and Spidey forever._


End file.
